My Cousin's A Celebrity!
by devilish angel 4eva
Summary: hehe. It's that story that i accidentally erased. sorry to ppl who was waiting for it.i changed some part of it.


**Okay I haven't written for a long time and I deleted my story so that I could remake it.**

**Anyways this is my new story so hope you all like it.**

**Oh yeah I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any other mangas. : (**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

"…**.." talking**

'…**..' thinking**

**(…..) Me talking**

**Summary: Sakura's cousin came to visit her, but this cousin of hers isn't really your everyday cousin this cousin of her is a really Famous Celebrity all over the world. Okay too much info… you have to read in order to find out.**

**Everyone is either: 17 or 18. They are a senior in High School**

**My Cousin's A Celebrity**

888 Normal 888

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG" the sound of the bell rang.

"Okay class tomorrow we will be having a test so you people better study, especially you Sakura" said their math sensei. (Sorry peeps can't really think of a name right now)

At that time a certain auburn haired girl and emerald eyes, named Sakura, was still on her daydream mode until she heard the word TEST.

'What!' screamed the girl inside her head.

"Okay now, class dismissed" said their teacher.

"SIGH" sighed Sakura.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" asked the purple haired girl named Tomoyo.

"Oh. Nothing Much. It's just that I'm going to have a test tomorrow and I wasn't even paying attention." Said Sakura

"Don't worry Sakura all you have to do is study and then you'll pass" said Tomoyo trying to cheer up her friend.

"Thanks, Tomoyo" said Sakura feeling a little bit better with a smile.

"Your welcome" said Tomoyo then suddenly they heard a car honk.

"Oh Eriol's here. See you tomorrow, Saku!" said Tomoyo while running to the car.

"Hey Sakura-chan" said Eriol smiling.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" said Sakura while smiling. "You too Eriol-kun."

"Yeah, ja ne Sakura-chan" replied Eriol back to Sakura.

Sakura watched as Eriol and Tomoyo leave until they were gone.

Then she started walking on her way home.

888 Sakura's POV 888

"Sigh…" Sakura sighed thinking about her test tomorrow in math.

'Oh, why do we have to have a test tomorrow and in MATH.! Ahhhhhh…" thought Sakura not noticing where she was going.

Then suddenly she bumped into ……………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

a lamp post. (Bet you thought it was someone huh?)

"OWWWWWW!" said Sakura in pain.

Then someone heard her and it was none other Syaoran Li.

Then he ran to help Sakura up.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Syaoran with a worried look.

"HOE? Uhh… yes" said Sakura uncertainly.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Syaoran just stared at her with a red face.

"Uh. You're welcome. Gotta go see you tomorrow" said Syaoran running as is someone was after his life or something, while Sakura just stared at the disappearing figure completely confuse of what just happened.

"Okay that was… Something" said Sakura not sure what to think or say for the moment.

Then suddenly Sakura remembered that she has to go home.

"Oh crap. Touya's going to kill me" said Sakura.

Then suddenly a black sports car (sorry peeps don't much about cars. Hehe) honked at her, startling her.

Sakura froze thinking it was some kind of serial killer that was honking at her and she ran as fast as she can while screaming.

She was running that she almost passed her house.

888 Normal 888

After Sakura got in the house and panting from running.

The doorbell rang.

'oh man, I'm so stupid why did I run to my house when someone was following me, now he/she knows where I live and they're probably going to kill me!' thought Sakura frantically.

'Wait, why would a person who is going to kill me ring a doorbell? What a stupid killer, okay more like crazy' thought Sakura.

'You should talk' another voice said inside her head.

"Huh, who's that? Oh wait that's me" said Sakura out loud while sweat dropping.

"To open or not to open" said Sakura. (HAMLET! HEHE. Sorry)

The doorbell kept on ringing constantly which really annoyed Sakura.

"Ugh alright!" shouted Sakura opening that door but before that she got a bat which appeared out of nowhere. (Don't ask)

she opened that door and saw…………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………..

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**You'll have to review hehehehe.**

**Then I will reveal who is outside the door.**

**MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**clears throat sorry just got carried away**


End file.
